


Forbidden Delights

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Forbidden Love, I dunno what you were expecting with these guys, Implied Sexual Content, Rough Sex, Seduction, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: One shots for "Diabolik Lovers."
Relationships: Mukami Yuuma/Reader, Sakamaki Ayato/Reader, Sakamaki Laito/Reader, Sakamaki Reiji/Reader, Sakamaki Subaru/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Perfect

[Reiji x Reader]

“More, you ask?”

For a moment, all you could perceive was darkness, save for a thin strand of moonlight invading the private corridors. Your eyes fell heavy as waves of fatigue washed over you. Short intervals of cold breath reddened the placid shell of your ear. Icy fingers took a hold of your face and gently twisted it over, exposing the ruby jewels, glistening in the muted light.

With a short inhale, Reiji sank his fangs into their desired place. You gasped at the sting but the pain slowly transitioned into pleasure, pleasure at his close proximity, at his hand resting at the base of your hip and the little curve of your neck, at the weight of his chest pressing into your own.

Perhaps...even pleasure from the pain. As he drained you little by little, goosebumps formed along the lengths of your arms. The aching melded into a stirring within you, despite the frigidness forming in your hands.

But, was it wrong to feel this way?

Pulling away with quivering breaths, the bitter yet rich flavor of your life wine coating his tongue, draining down his throat. Your lashes fluttered just a bit, and your vision blurred as the world before you spun. Little droplets seeped out of the corners as the tiny muscles in your eyes strained to refocus again.

Finally, you could see him, his dark, feline orbs, piercing through you, examining your current state. Even as his fingers dragged over your tingling skin, even as he kissed and fondled sensitive and secret places you yourself had been ignorant of all these years, only the slightest tinge of pink coated your cheeks. Too much of your blood had been consumed to gather any more to paint those delicate parchments.

But, no longer did that matter. Your were his. You were his to color and gloss you in any way he so wished. He left behind elegant shades of crimson and purple, thin lines of vermillion, your flawless canvas tarnished with his touches.

Ironic for someone who sought only for perfection.

Little red pricks were made along the tender flesh of your arm, earning faint whimpers from your lips. He gripped your wrist firmly, almost too hard. But, you became accustomed to his rough handling. In fact, you wanted nothing else, just as long as it came from him. The bites became kisses feathering up your wrist where shades of red started to bloom, where his nails previously resided. The tips of his glimmering fangs grazed over the protruding vein, revealing more of your scarlet treasure. With a low hum, he savored the taste with the tip of his tongue, slowly, teasingly, sucking gently until the bleeding subsided.

With a breathy sigh, you closed your eyes and allowed your mind submerge itself in this foggy intoxication. Your thoughts were muddled and lost, the only one you were able to perceive was longing. Longing for more of him.

More...and more...

Suddenly, you perceived his cold, moistened lips press hard into your own. He invaded the crevices of your mouth now running dry with his tongue. The pressure of his kiss and occasional piercing of his fangs left your lip swollen with purple bruises. You tasted the metallic bitter tartness of your blood varnishing your dulling taste buds.

Another part of you claimed and discolored for his delight.

Once he was finished assaulting your mouth with his aggressive kisses, he returned to the shell of your ear, his breath sending shivers down your spine.

“What’s this?” he whispered, running his finger along your jaw. “You want more?”

Just the sound of his voice was enough to lure you in.

Before you could reply, he already took the liberty of turning your neck just slightly, exposing the nape of your neck, the skin pure and untouched.

“Here?” he muttered and traced it with the tip of his nose.

With a weak sigh, you nodded.

“Very well, then. I will pierce you here, just as you wish.”

Bracing yourself, slowly lacing your arms around his neck, his tongue softened the area there, groaning quietly in approval. Your weakened heart fluttered as you awaited for his bite. Your muscles clenched, and your arms tightened about him in anticipation.

And finally, he sunk in his fangs, drinking to his content.

Though you may have appeared flawed and filthied, it was him that left these parks behind. It was his work, his doing. He marked you as his own.

And to him, you were perfect.


	2. White Roses

[Subaru x Reader]

“Come then,” he whispers wrapping an arm about your waist. “Your blood. Give it to me now.”

Your eyes glaze just a hint as you watch the light of the moon disappear behind the curtains of clouds. The wind has stilled, and the trees douse you in shadows. The white roses beneath you are lightly tainted red from drops of your blood raining in their soft petals. Cold fingers trail down the length of your neck, soothing the heat emitting from the bruises there. Your limbs dangle as if weighted down by iron. Your heart flutters weakly, drained of its energy. Fangs, sharper than needles and glimmering like pearls, sink into the smoothness of your skin. His tongue swirls around the softened patch as he allows your taste to overcome him completely. With a soft whimper, you lean back against him and permit further access.

Gasping softly and licking away the remains, he whispers against the shell of your ear, his hands gripping your waist a little too harshly,

“Deeper. I wish to taste even more.”

Loosely, your hands drape across the tops of his arms. “Please,” you reply. “I want you to.”

The tip of his nose and the rims of his lips softly trail over the nape of your neck, sending shivers down your spine. Light kisses are feathered across this sensitive line. A low laugh vibrates against your skin.

“Oh, you do?” he says coyly. “You naughty thing.”

Despite your loss of blood, a blush manages to rise in your cheeks.

“As you wish then,” he slowly laps the nape of your neck, trailing it across the base and down to your shoulder. You swear it leaves behind marks of red due to its smoldering touch.

He reaches the soft curve of your shoulder, lapping it a little at a time before sinking in his awaiting fangs. No sounds escape your throat save for a light gasp. He holds you tight, imprisoning you in the confinements of his embrace. It is a strong cage, strong and cold, and you would never escape it.

But, you know within the hidden places of your heart that you do not wish to.

It’s toxic, your relationship with him. Risks always came with the love of a vampire, especially when he so longed for your blood. He holds you tight. He kisses you. He touches you. He whispers in your ear, secret things only shared between lovers.

And then, he bite you. He would leave behind his marks of love, purple and crimson. He would drain you until you perceive only stars. Not that you minded. It stings and aches for just a bit until he covers the wound with kisses.

With a low growl, he pulls away.

“To think that those fools dared to touch you,” he hisses. Cradling your arm in his hand, he nips up the length of your arm, making sure each bite leaves behind those scarlet specks. “But, now they’ll know. Every time they look at you and dare to try their hand at winning you over, they’ll know that you are mine and mine alone,” he returns to your ear, sucking the top of it ever so slightly. “You know that, right?”

With a soft gulp, you reply,

“Yes, of course.”

His chuckle tickles the skin just below your ear. “Good girl.”

Sighing deeply, you close your eyes, as he slowly sinks in his teeth once more, allowing him to suck you dry once again, dousing the pristine petals beneath you in shades of vermillion.


	3. Whispers In the Dark

[Yuma x Reader]

The low chiming from the clock announces the arrival of the midnight hour. Awakened from an uncomfortable slumber, you slowly lift your head from the velvety cushion, taking a gander at your surroundings. Everything remains unmoved from the coffee table to the crystal and china dishes adorning the walls, to the pristine pianos, its keys releasing a delicate shimmer, the cold statues, standing firm as if guarding their territory. The pendulum is concealed behind the glass of the grandfather clock, shimmering in the muted light of the night. With a long, drawn out sigh, you peer out the window and watch the shadows of the trees dance in the softened darkness. A shiver jolts up your spine as you touch the frosty window.

The low groaning of the wind invades and surges through your house. The prickles along your arm spread over the planes of your body.

He is here.

As you gaze into the hypnotic light of the moon, you sense arms, cold and strong, trap you in an embrace. The musty scent of the world outside radiates off of him; cigarettes, alcohol, the irony stench of blood. For one bearing such a noble name, he rebels against that nature, for it cannot contain his restless spirit.

Perhaps that is what draws you to him: you envy his strength to break away from a cage you are too familiar with.

But, these nightly visits and feedings at least purge some of those unfortunate emotions looming over you. Even more so, it quenches a thirst that forever plagues him, the curse of a vampire.

Frozen fingertips graze the skin at the tops of your thighs concealed by your nightgown. Biting your lip and leaning back against him, you strangle a whimper threatening to escape your throat.

“Mm,” he buries his face in your hair, inhaling deeply. “Such a delightful scent. I never tire of it.”

You swallow your breath as his fingers dare to dip in dangerous waters.

“Ah, your heart beats so fast for me,” his chin rests on your shoulder, hot breath feathering against your skin in contrast to his cold. “Strange that you be so excited for this, you dirty thing.”

Before you can reply, he gently takes you by the wrist, keeping one hand on your thigh, bringing it to his lips. Slowly, he runs the tip of his nose over the pulsating vein. He inhales. You shiver.

“It still smells so sweet,” he mutters. “I can still see those pretty scars from my last visit with you.”

Sucking in your bottom lip, a flush rises into your cheeks, the heat spreading through your face.  
He takes your index finger and slowly slides it into his mouth, gliding it along his tongue. The tingling sensations smolders your limbs. He lightly pricks the skin there, allowing droplets glaze his tongue.

He forces out a shaky exhale, as if restraining everything within him, using every bit of strength he possessed to keep him from slamming you into the wall and drinking you dry.

“Ah, so sweet,” he says, softly. “Each time, your blood tastes only sweeter.”

You gulp down the lump forming in your throat as he takes your face and turns you to him.

A deep chuckle rumbles in his chest. “These red lips of yours need to be kissed, don’t you think?”

You smirk a little. “You pervert.”

He arches an eyebrow. “Fine, then I will bite them as well.”

Triggering a gasp from you, he crashes his lips onto your own, prodding them open with his tongue. An odd mixture over sugar and blood overwhelm your taste buds. Sure enough, you sense little stings in your bottom lip where his fangs make contact.

Despite the small hints of discomfort, you love his kisses. They intoxicate you in sensual intoxication, something you never experience in your life, something only this dark creature could bring.

He pulls away with a gasp, and immediately, you are gathered in his arms, taken to the couch where he can cover the rest of you with kisses, his lips so cold, you swear they burn into your tender flesh.

Pinned beneath him, he drinks from you. He bites, touches and kisses you as he pleases. He pushes you into the realms of ecstasy. He unlocks your desires so caged within you and allows you to indulge in those sinful pleasures.

And all throughout the night, whether he drinks from you or simply lays with you in his arms, he whispers. He rests his head in the crook of your neck, brushing his lips against the shell of your ear, whispering in your ear, dark things, licentious secrets only shared between lovers, even soft words of love to you. You almost swear you can hear these hushed words in your dreams at night., but you long for them. They keep you attached to him even when he departs, these whispers in the dark.

And you would continue to hear them again, again and again.

Until you are ready for him to finally take you away, away into the dark, where you could hide in his embrace, forever listening to those whispers in the dark.


	4. Poison

[Laito x Reader]

“More...”

You stretch your neck further.

The fangs, bleached and sharp, plunge deeper into your precious veins.

Sweat fills every contour of your bodies, clinging you to each other. Limbs tangle in winding sheets; a single candle paints those illicit shadows along the walls of your room. Slender fingers tug at your hair, exposing more of that delicate skin.

You are trapped in a web, one he so cleverly weaved.

“More.”

His voice, ragged with lust, comes hot against the shell of your ear. He leans in closer, biting into that sensitive flesh below your lobe. You whimper softly, your body aflame with prickling needles. Yet, your fingers grow cold as blood is downed further and further.

Yet, you can’t stop.

He can’t stop.

“More-!”

Flames surge through your weakened loins as he breaks all barriers, invading your space, claiming every last bit of you. Moist, cold lips catch your own and swallow all of your out bursts of pleasure. Your mind clouds, and all you see is him. Your body drowns in the myriad of sensations: pain, pleasure, an overwhelming itch waiting to find relief. You spin. You gasp for air.

But, you take in more of this addictive poison.

“More-!!”

Over the edge, you fall. You accept the darkness he dragged you in. Throwing his head back, he expresses his want for you with an exasperated sigh, shivering, claiming gulps of air.

You swallow once more and allow the dizziness to overtake you and pull you into the abyss of sleep.

He smiles at his victory and sprawls across you, lacing nimble fingers with yours.

And a low chuckle resonates in his throat.

He is your poison.

And you know better than to keep coming back to him, because one day it would claim your life.

But, you can’t, and you love it.

And you will not stop even if he drags you with him.


	5. Flesh

[Ayato x Reader]

The delicate scent of roses. The caress of velvet against your bare back. The pattering of rain against the window.

Crystalline eyes, an ethereal green, colder than ice, skim over your form, shadowed by crimson locks. Nails sharper than needles dig into the tender flesh of your forearm and pinned you in place, submitted you to his control. An array of red and purple blossoms flourish over the once, unexplored plains of your skin. His tongue drags over and moistens his lips.

A dangerous, carnal desire burns within his cold form.

And you hope for no escape.

“Hold still,” he mutters, looming closer and closer to you.

Your breath catches. You freeze, and you wait.

A trail of moist heat smolders over the softening skin concealing your life vessels, the rich treasure waiting to be plundered. A deep chuckle rumbles in his chest, the sensations ticking your nerves.

And at last, his wolfish fangs break through.

It aches. It stings. Your head clouds and spins.

But, shortly the pain subsides, and the fire courses through your limbs. Releasing your arms, grunting as he sucks, his frigid fingers roam over you, his touches shooting jolts of electricity down into your core. Red lines identify what now belongs to him.

You beg for more with the quietest of whimpers.

You belong to him, and he makes certain that every part of you is marked with him and him alone; his bites, his scratches, his bruises, his kisses, his scent. He inhales everything until there is nothing left.

And you devote everything you possess to him.

He lures you in with dulcet words. He entices you with a gesture, a look, a touch. 

_All enough to engulf you, drag you into darkness._

He pulls away with a gasp, eyes glazed with lust. Then, with a grin, he wipe away the blood at the corner of his mouth.

“Just delicious,” he murmurs and sucks. “I need more.”

Your weakened body manages to produce enough redness to pool in your cheeks. Brushing aside your hair, you stretch your neck.

“Oh, so you’re willing to further indulge Yours Truly?” Another lick of his lips, his teeth glisten in the light.

You breathe, slow, deep, and you nod.

With another low and sultry laugh, he presses his body into you. His hands travel along the lengths of your arms until your fingers knot together, as if threading yourself with him once and for all.

Something inside you tells you this is wrong. Your reason reprimands you for giving yourself over to this creature of the night.

On the other hand, what is wrong with wallowing in the desires of the flesh every once in a while?

“That’s my girl,” he whispers against your skin before sinking his teeth into your awaiting flesh.


	6. Bloodlust

[Reiji x Reader]

Your breath is immediately stopped as an eager, hungry mouth captures yours in aggressive kisses. Your back meets hard against the wall when the weight of his body presses into your own, pinning you to your place. Nimble fingers snake through your clothes, revealing patches of bare, untouched skin. With a harsh gasp, he releases you from the torture of his kisses, lips parted, breath heavy. Your knees tremble. You dare not look into the intensity radiating from pale, red eyes, but you sense rising tension coursing through his limbs, as his fingers encircle your frail arms.

Inhaling sharply, his buries his face into the curve of your shoulder, the back of your neck, claiming tender flesh with his mouth. A knee slides between parted legs, allowing a slow friction to liven the fire. His tongue trails down the delicate lines, his breathing teasing and tingling awakened nerves. Eyes closed, you savor every jolt of electricity, every spark, every tingle he ignites with his touch. How unsettling it is to see someone so clean and proper to behave so boldly, so animalistic.

Yet, the drastic change alone makes it all the more thrilling.

Skin meets skin. Bruises flower along aching limbs from eager teeth sinking into heated flesh. Hips fit into each other, heightening every sensation igniting within. He finally has you in the palm of his hand, to do with as he so sees fit, and you give yourself willingly to his power.

He stretches your neck, allowing those lovely, pulsating veins to show themselves to him. Licking dry, cold lips, he lowers himself to inhale your sweet scent, the anticipation building, rising.

Until at last, he can finally relieve the bloodlust raging within him...


End file.
